


The One With The Sex

by IronPunk



Series: BoB Shorties [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPunk/pseuds/IronPunk
Summary: Gene and Babe having some dirty sex. PWP





	The One With The Sex

**Author's Note:**

> The representations of the men featured in Band of Brothers is based on characterizations in the show and not on the real men. No disrespect is intended.

They never had problems with their sex life before, but things got even better when Babe bit him. 

It started as an innocent bite on Gene’s jaw when they were fucking, but the deep moan Gene let out changed the intensity/mood of their evening. 

Babe’s gazed turned possessive and he held Gene down as he sucked a bruise on his chest. 

He stayed inside Gene and jerked him off so hard that when Gene came it hit the headboard. Then he fucked Gene slowly until he came again. 

“Do you think you could cum one more time?” Babe asks. His tone remains innocent like they haven’t been having the dirtiest sex of Gene’s life.

“Jesus, Edward,” Gene groans. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

“That’s not a no,” Babe says. 

“You haven’t even yet,” Gene protests weakly. 

Instead of answering Babe just rolls them over until Gene is on top. 

“Then make me,” Babe smirks. He pushes up into Gene to emphasize his point. Gene just moans as Babe presses deeper inside of him. 

He starts to ride Babe, but Babe just grabs his hips and starts pressing up into Gene until Babe’s pace stutters and he’s cumming. 

“There,” Babe says breathily. “Now can I make you cum again?” 

“Jesus,” Gene says. He’s already half hard again from making Babe cum, and he knows it wouldn’t take much to set him off again. 

Babe takes his silence as agreement. 

Then Gene is on all fours with a tongue in his ass and he’s coming hard again. 

They are lying next to each other, completely out of breath and covered in their combined release. 

Babe reaches out and grabs Gene’s hand. “That was,” Babe starts. “You were incredible. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um this is very much not what I usually write and I don't know why I wrote this two-ish years ago but here it is!


End file.
